A New Outlook on Life
by Shineshadow
Summary: Peter begins his Pokemon journey with a bang when a few rockets get hold of him. Throw in a few of his closest friends, some wacky pokemon, and some old Pokemon characters in the mix and get ready to rumble.


Lately I've been thinking, maybe it's finally time to go. The sun rises upon a small but prosperous town. People are all heading out to early commutes. At my house I'm preparing for a journey. "Peter it's time for breakfast "called my mother. "In a minute" I replied. I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection. I always loved the way my hair swept forward and then flipped at the front. I shook my head a bit to ruffle it up. My hair caught the light from a lamp and threw it into a shine of brown and blonde. Today I'm 13 at last; I Peter am now a teenager. Time to get a Pokémon, I thought. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen where I found a large plate of cinnamon toast. "Mmm, good mom" I said. "Go on, get going, you know the 1st one there gets those twin Eevees," said my Mom. This year Professor Maple is giving out Eevees, and one of the eggs had twins inside. Professor Maple promised the 1st one there gets the twins. I quickly dashed out the door to Maple's lab holding a stack of toast and kissing my Mom goodbye.  
  
I finally reached the lab and looked back to find my closest neighbor and long-time rival, Ryan heading up the road. I hurried inside to make sure I would get the twins. "Just in time" said Professor Maple, "I can't wait" I replied. He led me into a room with 5 Pokeballs. He then handed me 2 of the 5 Pokeballs and said, "Here are the twins, be sure to take care of them". "Thanks a lot," I replied. As I headed out I saw Ryan. I grinned and showed off my 2 new Pokeballs before walking out.  
  
About an hour later outside of town, I sat down with the twins. "How about some names for you guys"? The twins replied with a set of joyful cries. I picked up the more playful of the twins and said "Well how about Flare for when you evolve into Flareon"; I then picked up the other and asked "How about Shadow, for when you become an Umbreon"? Both replied with another set of joyful cries. I pulled out a map and decided to go through Stone Mountain where I could find a fire stone to help Flare evolve.  
  
"Ahh, here we are, Stone Mountain" I said to my Eevees. Flare and Shadow had decided to stay out of their Pokeballs and play while they followed me to our destination. All 3 of us stood at the cave's mouth for a moment before walking in. "All right you 2, lets find a Fire Stone" I exclaimed. We reached a fork and turned right where we found another fork going 3 ways. I had a strange feeling I was being watched and turned around and could have sworn there was a red light gleaming in the wall, but as soon as I blinked, it was gone. "OK. Let's continue," I said. We took the straight then a left and then a right. Meanwhile... "Get ready," said a mysterious voice, "Yes sir" said another voice.  
  
A chink of light appeared at the end of a long hallway when I suddenly tripped. I realized that I had broken a large Fire Stone in 2. "Wow, lucky us, let's get out of here" I whispered. I quickly threw the larger piece at Flare and watched as he evolved, his fluffy tail swaying in the darkness. "Great job, now quick let's get out of here". As I ran I closed my eyes feeling the wind in my hair and jumped through the opening into a large lab. Someone came up from behind and knocked me out.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in a test tube with electrodes covering my body. I realized I was still holding the Fire Stone, when a jolt put me back to sleep. I dreamt I was at the Pokémon League championships when my body began to change. I felt a lot of changes occurring throughout my body. I realized I had become a Flareon. I leaped into the torch at the top of the stadium and curled up to sleep. I heard voices in my head; something's gone wrong, he's evolving!  
  
I awoke in a small cell with my Pokémon. I looked down and realized I was naked and that wasn't the only new thing, my entire body was covered in red fur. I grabbed a pair of pants from a niche on the wall and pulled them on with my new paws/hands. I found a necklace with a medal in the shape of a flame around my neck with a number on the back. I was being treated like some wild animal. I touched my new ears, hair, and tail, hoping this was only a dream. I accidently treaded on something spiky.  
  
"Hey Peter", said a voice. I turned around and found my friend Brandon, now part Jolteon". I guess they got you to "said Brandon. "The Rockets are gonna pay, big time" I yelled. A loud explosion sounded in the hall as a lone figure blasted through a nearby wall. I recognized him, sort of; it was Ash Ketchum, from the Silver Conference, now part Pikachu. "Eat Thunder Rockets" he screamed! 


End file.
